


The Date

by savagealias



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagealias/pseuds/savagealias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little oneshot for svg67 for the Irrelevant Gift Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svg67](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=svg67).



Carter looked at herself in the mirror.  She pushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear and fixed up her lipstick.  When she was happy, she pushed away from the vanity to check herself out in the mirror.  She was wearing a lovely dark purple satin dress that came to just above her knees.  It had a plunging neckline and accentuated all of her curves.  To complete the ensemble, she had black stockings and black pumps.  She appraised herself once more and was happy with what she saw.  So, she gave herself a reassuring smile to herself in the mirror, turned around and walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the living area.

“Okay Taylor, I’m heading out.  How do I look?”

Taylor looked up from his position on the couch and gave his mother a wolf whistle.

“You look fine, mom!  But I’m telling you… if this guy tries anything, I’ll bust his ass.”

“Taylor!”  She knew she really should berate him for talking like that, but instead she gave him a wink just as there was a knock at the door.

Carter walked over and opened the door and was about to greet the other person with a warm, cheery smile when her smile suddenly dropped.

“What do you want?”

“Nice to see you too, Carter.  You look nice.”

“Thanks, John.  But, why are you here?  Don’t tell me you need me on a case, because I’m unavailable.”

John Reese entered Carter’s apartment and leant up against the kitchen counter.  “No problem.  I just wanted to see who your date is.  Just wanna make sure he’s going to treat you right.  Do you know anything about him?”

Taylor piped up.  “Hey mom!  He can bust his ass instead!  Hey John!”

Reese turned around to give Taylor an up nod and a smirk.

Carter looked at Taylor and gave him a frown.  Then she turned her attention back to Reese.  She was not impressed with the fact that John was once again inviting himself to pry on her personal life.

“No I don’t, if you must know.  It’s a blind date set up by one of my friends.  All I know is his name is David and he’s a stockbroker.”

“I see.  I take it your friend wouldn’t stop pestering you until you said yes?”

“Exactly.”

“Well you look nice.  And don’t worry.  If he does try anything, I’ll… do what Taylor said.”

Carter rolled her eyes skyward and threw her hands up in resignation.  “Oh God!  As if I didn’t have enough to worry about.  Just once… could you and your friend not invite yourselves along?  I really just want one night off.”

Just as she had finished her sentence, there was a knock on the door.  Carter took a deep breath and smoothed down her dress.  She walked over to the door and opened it.  Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her date.  He was devilishly handsome.  He was about 6”2’, African American, wearing a tailored suit that accentuated him nicely, and he was holding a rather lovely bouquet of white lilies.

David looked at Carter and gave her a most dazzling smile.  “Ahh.. hi.  I’m David and you must be Joss.  Oh... these are for you.”  David handed over the lilies to a flustered Carter.

“Ahhh… yeah… hi.”  Carter could start to feel her face heat up.  He was without a doubt incredibly attractive.  She took the flowers from David.

David then looked over and saw Reese leaning up against the kitchen counter.  “Hi.  I’m David.”  He held his hand out to Reese.

Reese was tempted not to take it, but, since he didn’t want to get on Carter’s bad side, he did.  He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but something felt off about this David character.  He shook his hand and gave David a small smile.

Carter, sensing that Reese was forcing himself to be nice, decided to cut the awkwardness and end this now.  “Ahh, this is my friend, John.  He just came over to hand me some stuff for work.”

“So you two work together?”

“You could say that.”  Carter handed the lilies to Reese.  “Here, can you put these in some water for me?  David and I really should get going.”

Reese didn’t have much of a chance to answer.  Carter thrusted the flowers at Reese and was half way out the door and dragging David with her.  She did take the time to call back to Taylor to give the customary “Taylor, behave yourself.  I’m trusting you.”   And then they headed out the door.

Just before they had made it to the elevator, Reese rushed out and took Carter by the arm.

“Ahh, sorry David. I just need one more minute with Joss.”

David was not impressed, but turned to Carter to address her.  “I’ll wait for you downstairs.”  He gave her a small smile, then pressed the down button and hopped into the elevator.

Once the doors were closed, Carter rounded on Reese.

“What are you doing?  Are you trying to sabotage my date?”

“No.  Not at all.  I just want what’s best for you.  You’ve done so much for Finch and I that I just feel it’s only fair that I look out for you.”

With that, Reese leaned in and gave Carter a chaste kiss on the cheek.  He lingered there longer than what was truly necessary, but Carter was shocked to realise that she truly didn’t mind.  When he finally pulled away, Reese stared at Carter.  It looked to her that he was being genuine.  She could see something else hidden there in his eyes, but she didn’t have time to figure out what it was, for it was gone in an instant.

“Have fun on your date.  I’ll watch Taylor for you.”

“Ah… thanks.”

Carter, still in a daze, walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button.  Reese stood there and watched her go.  When the doors were about to close, Reese gave her one final parting gift.

“You look amazing, by the way.  If he hurts you… I will take out his kneecaps.”  With one final smirk, he turned on his heel and walked back into the apartment.  Carter giggled as she made her way down to her date.


End file.
